everything burn
by heavensdarkfallenangel
Summary: This is the story of to princess who are forever haunted by their royal duties. How will love for money play out?
1. Prologue

Hidden in darkness of royality there is two sisters with beauty beyond compare and they have never left the confines of the castle walls. Princess asigned to be married of so they are always protected even though they try to aviod it it doenst matter. Their fathers only treasure is there male brother so he want to get the princess married off as soon as possible. Living in the shadows never know what life breaks is who they are. One day the princess find an opening one day while the guards where switching posts the spot was open for atleast 10 minutes. the spot was guarded due to a secert tunnel leading itn othe woods near the cliff. so they took the chase escape avoiding the future they knew awaited them. They never wanted this but since their mother passed on what they wanted never truly mattered to their father.

They where running through the woods with the palace gaurds hot on their tails the eldest of the two picked the youngest one and place her on her back. She began to run more and more then they came to a cliff.

"Nii-san what do we do?" THe youngest asked and the oldest only looked at her. Then they face the gaurds and the youngest knew they where going back.

"My ladies stop playing and return to the castle." A guard said and the oldest shook her head.

"Tell me dad sorry but this isn't the life we wanna live." THe eldest said and jumped off with her back facing backwards. THe youngest screamed and the gaurds looked downat them in shock. The eldest turned so her sister was laying on her stomach while back faced the water and then impact happened the ice cold water took them by surprise. THe youngest surfaced and didn't see her sister. She dove under tooking for her and saw her knocked out and floating down. She grabs her arm and swims up. They surface and the gaurds are looking at them with worry and the youngest knew they wouldn't follow there crazy actions so the youngest did her best to swim to shore. When she made it she collasped from exhaustion and they both where laying on a beach soaked.

Mean while at the castle the king was in a rage at what he just heard.

"WHAT!" The king yelled in anger and started pacing back and forth.

"THey also have a great deal of money on them it seems. enough to survive for years." A courtman said and this only angered the man.

"THIS WILL NOT DO!" He screamed and he stared around the throne. "Send out posters to guild this is mission for all who wish to attempt it. If they find them and bring them back safely make sure there picture is posted on them and their info. THe reward will worth 2 million. Make sure its done!" He screamed and everyone hurried off and the king fell on his throne.

"Father don't be to hard on them." THe hier to throne said and the king sighed not wanting to know what was in store for him and the two princesses.

~Blue pegasus guild~

THe trismen just returned from a mission when a court offical came in and put a post up for a job. Trismen got curious and went to check it out and made a huge eeeehhhhh noise when they found out what the poster said.

~Fairy Tail~

Lucy just arrived and boy was she tired. Natsu and Gray where going on with their idiotic tricks and they all stared as a court offical came and posted a mission. Lucy walked over and got wided eyed and so did everyone else. This was truly shocking and this would put there guild way up there if they where able to catch them.

~Lamia scale~

Sherry was out in mission and when she came back she saw people crowded around the mission board and there was posters. she read it and almost fainted at what was said on it. She couldn't believ ite and she knew this was going to be a hard one since it was disturped to all the guilds.

~Princesses~

THe youngest woke up and shoke her big sister up. When they stood up they looked around and saw they where in the woods in there royal gowns. They knew this would be a problem so they found a clothes line and stole the clothes. The youngest was in jeans and a belly shirt while the eldest was in a short dress. They took off not wanting to be caught they got to the center of the town and their pictures and personal info where written everywhere. They knew this wasn't going to be easy at all. They headed out into the country to find a place to live if they could even find one with the mission request out. THey where wondering about when they found a nice little in not knowing that this is where their troubles would all start.

Picture:

Name:Hyuna

Age:18

Rank:Eldest princess

Likes:Playing the piano,singing,dancing and being with her younger sister

Dislikes: THe palace and the people inside it.

Personlity:caring over-protective and can be nasty when provoked

Other: She is very dangerous and is skilled with a sword avoid blows from her sword. She is good at close range but long range is diffucult for her. Trained in hand to hand combat.

Name:Sayuri

Age:15

Rank:Princess

Likes:Singing drawing and sweets

Dislikes:Bunnies and rude people

Personlity:Shy timid but once you get to know her she is funny and out going

Other:She is skilled in throwing knives at distance is not safe she isnt good with close range only fair away. Trained in hand to hand combat.

Please find these ladys and return them to the castle their is 2 million reward for those whoe return them safe and sound.


	2. The first day of freedom

Hyuna woke up startled by the unexpected banging at the door and She quickly jumped up thoughts racing through her head hoping it's not her worst nightmare. Sayuri wakes up a bit dizzy from her sister Hyunas quite vigorous shaking.. she hears the banging at the door as she looks at Sayuri sensing there's something wrong she jumps ups grabbing her throwing knives besides her bed. They nodded and went for the window. Hyuna jumped out and used the tree branch to swing off it land perfectly on the ground. She opened her arms for her sister who jumped down into her sisters arms then she place her on the ground. Sayuri was on the ground and smiled at her sister but someone grabbed her from behind. she screamed and Hyuna turned around anger was written all over her face and she used her sword to slice off the guys arm and Suyuri screamed out of fear and went to cling to her sister

"Sayuri! Remember the maze?" Hyuna said in an evil way and Sayuri just nodded her head slowly. Hyuna ran at Sayuri who used her shoe once to hoist her sister in with a ribbon connecting them. Hyuna stood up and pulled the string over her head and her little sister came flying. She caught Sayuri and starting running with her sister in her people just looked at them in shock and now they started running into the woods.

They stopped and almost collapsed from exhaustion and then four guys appeared in front of them. Hyuna glared and Sayuri made a whimpering stood up and got ready to fight but instead they were surpised at what happened. They introduced themselves and then they where ushered to a house where a couch was pulled out. A guy with blonde hair and was short sat next to Sayuri.

"Hello my princess you must be tired." He said Sayuri looked around in fear not know what to do.

"My poor princess you look thirsty tea?" A guy with orange hair asked Hyuna and she too got a annoyed lok on her face. What happened next surpised the guys. Hyuna placed her hand on the back of the couch and hoisted her self up arching her back she landed perfectly on her feet crouched she pulled out her was an invisible string that Hyuna had connect to Sayuri so at any moment she could use it to pull her sister towards her. She used the string by pulling it harshly and Sayuri came flying through the air again. For once Sayuri landed perfectly on her feet. she hesitantly drew out her throwing knives not sure as to what to do.

"Dont call me princess!" Hyuna screamed and all Sayuri did was nod din agreement. Hyuna nodded for Sayuri to release her throwing knives which the guys where barely able to dodge it when Hyuna started to attack. Sayuri felt arms wrap around her and she screamed. Something was wrong with this aura and Everyone froze. Sayuri felt something sharp at her back and fresh tears stung in her eyes.

"Miss Sayuri your fiancée has asked us to bring you back." He said and Sayuri's eyes clouded over with tears.

"SAYURI!" Her sister screamed and the sharp thing was pressed harder against Sayuri's back. "You bastards you know we have don't want this arranged drap release my sister!" Hyuna screamed and she was ready to use her sword but Sayuri whimpered in pain.

"You see i can't do that my master is waiting for this precious prize i knew if i stayed in shadows of the guild's i would be able to find her." The guy said as a feeling of helplessness came over Hyuna regretting leaving the castle but out of know where snow blasted. Sayuri was thrown in the air and out of no where the blonde guy hand Sayuri in his arms. Hyuna watched in amazement as these mages fought the one that caught Sayuri wasn't letting her go. For the first time in her life Hyuna thought she may have lost her sister and that the palace was safer. The guy fled and Hyuna knew this wasn't end of this and Sayuri was in her sisters arms in an instant.

"I wanna go home!" SHe said as she started crying Hyuna sighed. fear was written all over Sayuri's face and she just wanted it all to end.

"Me too..." Hyuna said fearing what else might happen to her poor sister who was still so fragile.

"We won't let that happen." THe four guys said "We believe in true so from her on you are under the secret care of the Trismen." They all said in posing wave and all the sister did was sweat drop and decided to accept the help since they would need.

"You may stay here there are many rooms." the short one said while staring down Sayuri who just realized it was a guy and made an eep noise and hid behind her eldest sister. The guys chuckled and came closer to the girls who just backed away in complete terror.

"Listen you perverts! come near my sister i will kill you and second thought we don't need your help!" Hyuna said but the creepy old guy came forth and said they had amazing perfum. Sayuri screamed in fear and darted away not watching where she going and she somehow managed to pump into the blonde guy. His arms went around her to keep her from falling and the guys was good 2 cms taller than her. Hyuna was at her side and ripped Sayuri out of his grasp and glared. Sayuri clung to her sister and her fear was showing. Hyuna patted her head and the guys where all smiling at the princess sisters. Hyuna lifted up her sister and went to run but the guy with tan skin blocked her way.

"So sorry but we can't let such beautiful princesses out into the cruel world." the guy said and Hyuna felt her eye twitching. She placed her sister down and on instinct she went to punch him but he dodged making her ram into the brown guy. There lips meet and Hyuna's eyes got wide and she shoved him away. She looked at her little sister who was scared and yet shocked at what happened.

"We are not staying!" Hyuna said and within seconds the guys where around them again. Sayuri felt tears welling up in her eyes and she clings to her sister in fear. Anger was coming over Hyuna's face and she want to kill them.

"It's either that or face the other guilds who will take you back." The short one said and all Hyuna could do was glare hatefully at them. Hyuna sighed and broke the knew to her sister who had a look of pure horror on her face.

Sayuri was walking around when she ran into the short guy and her eyes got wide. She turned around to leave but he grabbed her arm and Sayuri started screaming. THe guy place his hand over her mouth and Sayuri body started to shake in fear and she heard him sigh. He released her and Sayuri backed away so fast that she fell. Tears fell down her face and the guy looked at her in sadness. He bent down and smiled at her and he chuckled.

"Princess i won't hurt let anyone hurt you i promise you this." He said and sayuri gulped.

"My...my...my...my name is Sayuri." She said studdering a bit and the guy smiled.

"I am Eve well then Sayuri i will protect you until you decide what you would like to do." He said smiling and Sayuri looked up at him. Her hair covered up most of her face but what was shown had pure suprise on it. Sayuri just stared at him and he keep smiling. He stood up and offered Sayuri his hand. She looked at it not knowing what to do but decided to take he. He pulled her up and once again she was pushed up against her chest. A scarlet red blush came to her face and she didn't know why but her heart beat was speeding up.

Meanwhile with a frantic Hyuna.

Hyuna noticed her sister was gone and she ran about the place searching for her. Horrible things kept creeping into Hyuna's mind like Sayuri dead Sayuri taking back home. She wasn't watching where she was going and then BAM! She ran into something or more like someone and she looks up to see to her horror the guy who stole her first kiss. She pushed him away and backed up far away. A blush crept to her cheeks and the guy started walking forwards. Hyuna pulled out her sword and it was at the guy's neck within seconds.

"Don't come near me and i demand you tell me what you have done with my little sister!" HYuna screamed in anger and the guy chuckled. Within in seconds he was behind her and he pulled her up against his body. Hyuna screamed and dropped her sword. She used her foot to stomp on his and he grunted. Hyuna used this chance to push him back and she went to go for her sword but then there he was again. Hyuna screamed out in frustration but then something unexpected happened the clock strung 9 and on instinct both girls collapsed for sleep.

meanwhile with a confused Eve.

He was trying to talk to Sayuri when out of no where she fell caught her and then realized she was fast asleep. Confusion was shown all over his face and he just shook his head. He stood up and started to walk her to her room while there in Hibiki arm's was her sleeping sister. THey place the girl down in the bed but something unexpected happened both the girls grabbed the guys pulling them into bed with them.

" your so warm." Sayuri said as she snuggled Eve and all he did was sweat drop.

"Sayuri i am not your teddy." Eve said but stopped talking when he realized she almost on top on him. He was at a lost at what to do with what was going on.

Meanwhile with the poor Hibiki

Hibiki was pulled forcibly pulled down on to the bed with Hyuna. She was snuggling up to him and He was so confused.

"Nightmare you have gotten so big and less warm oh well." A sleeping Hyuna said as she snuggled closer to Hibiki basically pushing herself up against Hibiki. He tried to talk but was smacked by Hyuna when trying to talk or get away. He just layed there not know what to do and he looked over at Eve who had the princess almost ontop of him. THen the door opens and their stood a shocked ren and ichiya.

"Oh my Eve i didnt think you where like that." Ren said chuckling and eve glared.

"I didnt do it on purpose she called me and pulled me down." Eve said in anger but then Ren snapped a picture making a pissed of Sayuri who just snuggled closer to Eve now basically she was laying on top of him. She was snuggled into his shirt trying to hid it seems like. "Shhh i don't know what she would do next." Eve said glaring and the guys just chuckled more.

"hibiki dispatch yourself from the young princess at once."Ichiya said and caused Hyuna to punch Hibiki in the stomach and he grunted.

"Shh your trying to get her to kill me!" Hibiki said in annoyance and twitched liking she would hit him but she did something shocking. He kissed him and everyone just watched in shock.

"See nightmare mommy loves you my lil tiger." Hyuna said in her sleep and began to snuggle him more. Their was a huge blush on the face on Hibiki and Ren took that chance to snap the picture. Ichiya informed them that everyone would be her shortly and they both sighed. Not knowing if they could escape the princesses grasps.

Sayuri woke up and saw she laying atop a sleeping guy and he greatest fear was realized. She screamed and her sister Hyuna woke up and screamed also. The two guys went flying do to Hyuna push hibiki off and when she saw her sister Eve went flying. Hyuna was over come with anger and Sayuri went to her sister. She grabbed her sisters arm and shook her head not but Hyuna's anger was to great and she used her arm to push Sayuri back. The force was great that Sayuri hit the wall and she made a shock noise. Upon hearing that Hyuna snapped out of it and regret was written all over her face.

Sayuri didnt know what to do and her sister tried to come close to her and Sayuri gasped. She closed her eyes and got up. She out the dorr and down the stairs not aware of the people down stairs.

"SAYURI!" Hyuna screamed as she chased after her sister and froze when she people staring at her sister."SAYURI NO!" Hyuna screamed in a panic and stood up on the rail and launched herself at her sister. She twisted her body so she landed perfectly and drew out her sword. Sayuri was pushed behind Hyuna and Hyuna would be damned if she let these people take either of them back.

"Princesses stop it! We will not let them take you back!" THe dark-skinned man said with a kind tone. Sayuri started shaking and Hyuna looked down at her. Hyuna was trying to think about to do but she was so scared for her sister. Hyuna knew how senstive Sayuri was and promised her mom she would never let anyone hurt Sayuri. Hyuna decided what to do and she sighed.


End file.
